


Sensation Play for Cat People

by credoimprobus



Category: Nine Lives of Chloe King (TV)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Creative Uses of Superpowers, F/F, Femslash, Porn Battle, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claws: they're good for other things than fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation Play for Cat People

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I'm very sorry for the title. *cough*
> 
> Note: characters are high school age; Chloe is sixteen in canon, Jasmine's age is unstated (afaicr) but likely in the same range.  
> Written for Porn Battle XIII (Lucky Thirteen), prompts: claws, watcher

Chloe is quivering under the scrape of her claws, their path along Chloe's skin painted in thin white lines that blossom into fast-fading pink. Jasmine can tell that Chloe is close to her breaking point, its imminence obvious in the choked sounds catching in Chloe's throat, the deep flush of her skin, the tense, restive movements that scream of how hard Chloe's struggling to stay still. Jasmine draws a final line up Chloe's leg, skimming her claws down over her inner thigh with lightened pressure, and revels in Chloe's shuddering gasp before she lifts her claws and straddles Chloe's hips.

Jasmine can feel Chloe's heat under her, the scent of her arousal rising sweet and spicy from between her legs. It fills her with a fierce, possessive pride, that she's the one who gets to do this with Chloe; is the one who gets to reduce her to this raw, stripped open state. The pride Jasmine had felt when she was tasked to watch over the Uniter had been heady enough, but it was nothing compared to this, to being the one she finally chose.

Jasmine locks eyes with Chloe and touches her claws to Chloe's skin again, drawing slow, dancing patterns on her belly. She can see Chloe's throat work around the involuntary noises she makes, and her gaze holds Jasmine's for only a moment before her eyes sink shut on another shudder. Jasmine traces a winding spiral around Chloe's navel with a single claw, and then sheaths them, reaching under Chloe's back to unhook her bra. Her own bra goes over the side of the bed along with Chloe's, and with a shiver she lets her breasts rub lightly against Chloe's chest when she leans forward, touching her lips to Chloe's skin. She kisses her way down Chloe's collarbone and breastbone, her hair sliding over Chloe's nipples; she snaps out her claws again when she traces the soft mound of Chloe's breast with her mouth, and Chloe makes soft, desperate 'oh' sounds as Jasmine teases their sharp points over her other breast.

Chloe's silence is striking compared to the way she was at the beginning; she's stopped babbling quite as much as she did the first few times, but it's still rare for her to be so caught up in sensation that she's left entirely speechless. Just thinking about it shoots a luscious thread of heat through Jasmine, a voice inside her declaring 'I did this', awed and prideful in equal measure. She slides down Chloe's thighs so she can kiss down to the edge of Chloe's ribs, breathing hot, moist air over the soft skin at the top of her belly until she shakes and whimpers, a broken gasp that might have been her name escaping Chloe's mouth. Jasmine sits back up and watches Chloe watch her; it sets a lump in her throat to see Chloe look at her with so much desire, her face dark and her mouth slack with arousal. She swallows it down with difficulty, and focuses on scraping her claws down lightly to the tender skin of Chloe's lower abdomen, tracing the edge of her polka dot hipsters with small, circling motions.

Chloe's eyes have fallen shut again, and to Jasmine's enhanced hearing the rush of Chloe's pulse is loud, her heart pounding so hard that Jasmine can see its tattoo beat out in the line of her jugular. She plays with the hem of Chloe's panties, dipping her unclawed fingers under the elastic, and waits for Chloe to open her eyes again before she tucks a finger in under the fabric and pulls it up from Chloe's hip; then with a wicked quirk of her lips, she slices a claw clean through the material.

Chloe gasps, her pupils dilating, the smell of her arousal instantly deepened. She'll complain later about ruining a perfectly good pair of underpants, but right now she doesn't seem to mind all that much. Jasmine sheaths her claws one last time and pulls the severed scrap of cotton aside with teasing slowness, shivering with pleasure when she slips her fingers into the delicious slickness between Chloe's legs.

The sound that pushes through Chloe's throat is hard and hot, and she pants "Jasmine," before she suddenly explodes out of passivity: Jasmine has enough time to see Chloe's eyes change before she finds herself flipped over with Mai speed and strength, her breath rushing out of her as her back hits the mattress. Chloe grins down at her, her hands pinning Jasmine to the bed, and Jasmine can't resist returning the grin, laughing breathlessly.

Her laugh trails off into a moan as Chloe shifts and pushes a hand into Jasmine's own panties, leaning down to kiss her with fervent concentration. Jasmine doesn't hesitate to guide her fingers back to Chloe's cleft, parting her lips and rubbing over her clit into her opening, and the kiss grows sloppy as they work each other to a loud, messy frenzy. Chloe comes undone first, clamping tight around Jasmine's fingers as she groans her release, and Jasmine grinds herself harder onto Chloe's hand when Chloe loses her rhythm, too close herself to be willing to let the build-up break.

She peaks and crashes, her fingers still buried in the wet heat of Chloe's channel, and when she opens her eyes she finds Chloe staring down at her, an awed look on her face. Jasmine bites her lip, a sudden tightness in her chest making it harder to breathe, and carefully draws her fingers out of Chloe. Chloe makes a small noise at the sensation, and pulls her own hand free, settling down to rest her head against Jasmine's shoulder.

"I guess they really are good for something beside fighting," Chloe says with a blissy exhale, the first words she's spoken in over half an hour. Jasmine chuckles and raises a hand to Chloe's head, stroking her fingers through her sweat-damp hair. Chloe sighs, and then asks, "How much time do you think we have before your mom gets home?"

"She shouldn't be back till seven," Jasmine says, and cranes her neck to look at Chloe. "Do you want to go clean up?"

"Not yet." Chloe burrows in closer to Jasmine and wraps an arm around her waist. "I'm fine where I am."

Jasmine can relate to the sentiment; in being Chloe's protector, her friend, her _this_ , Jasmine has never felt more at home. She smiles and kisses the top of Chloe's head, and settles herself more comfortably against her soft, inviting warmth.


End file.
